


The Sea of Stars

by Rogue_One



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodhi Lives, Cameo of my fursona because I can, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Oh wait there is angst, Ooh kinky, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Slow Burn, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, There will be angst I promise, They're still alive in my heart, This is what happens when you watch Rogue One 3 times and can't sleep, Weekly Updates, Wolf Baze, Wolf Chirrut, Wolf Galen, Wolf K2, Wolf Krennic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_One/pseuds/Rogue_One
Summary: "We are one with the Force, and the Force has made us one."Fix-it fic inspired by the song "Saturn"This movie broke me I swear- and now it's time to patch my emotional wounds with fluff, love, and intense Cass/Jyn.It's gonna be a long ride, so enjoy!





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rebelcaptain fic, so please be gentle!

The sky was tinted a deep crimson red, and the few tattered clouds that hung in the sky had become many shades of orange. Jyn glanced over the treetops and viewed the beautiful, but deadly sunset. She took a moment to breathe in her surroundings before she shifted her gaze back to Cassian, who was kneeling in the rough sand across from her. A sad smile spread across his face as his dark eyes met her sea blue irises. They sat in silence for a moment, just as Cassian reached for Jyn's hand.

She entwined her fingers with his and then looked back at him.

"Your father would've been proud of you, Jyn." He said softly, in a gentle, lamenting tone that she had never heard him use before. Jyn's glossy eyes stung with unshed tears as those words escaped his lips, and began to tremble. She pulled his broken body closer to hers and closed her eyes.

"I love you..." She whispered, cupping his cheeks with her soft hands. His dark stubble prickled against her hand as she awaited his reaction. Cassian gently kissed her cheek as she buried her face in his chest and felt his strong hands form a protective embrace around her body. Jyn breathed slowly and calmly, entirely forgetting about her impending death. All she cared about was that Cassian was here with her.

The shockwave on the horizon grew closer and closer, casting a blinding light over the two of them. Jyn kept her eyes squeezed shut as she felt intense heat surround her. She was torn away from him and thrown into the water, gasping for breath. Her lungs were empty, and her throat was parched with the burn of the shockwave. Jyn struggled against the current with what was left of her might as she finally reached the surface, and took a deep, desperate breath.

She dragged herself to the shore, and squinted her eyes to look for Cassian. Quickly, she recognized him lying down in the sand. Jyn rushed over, crawling through the sand towards Cassian's unconscious form. She looked down at his body and then leaned her head down to his chest and listened hopefully.

Thankfully, Jyn could still hear his strong pulse. She listened to the sound of his booming heart for a brief moment before gently shaking him to wake him up.

"Cassian. Cassian... it's over. We're alive..." Jyn rasped, still shaking his body lightly. Cassian's eyes opened slowly, and he looked up at Jyn silently. His dark gaze fixed on her as his hazy vision became clear, and he could see her above her.

"Jyn..." He mumbled, struggling for words. Jyn leaned down and kissed him hungrily, assaulting his lips with hers. Cassian then took control of the kiss as she tipped him back into the sand, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. He buried his hands in her hair, gently stroking it as they brushed their lips together again and again.

"We could go home..." Jyn said in between kisses.

"No matter where we are, I'm at home as long as I'm with you." Cassian replied. Jyn leaned against his shoulder as the last ray of the setting sun faded, and the sky went dark.


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We could go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo everyone! I made this one quite a bit longer than the last, so I hope you enjoy!

Thousands of glittering dots hung in the sky, casting their reflections down onto the surface of the jet black ocean. Water and sky became one, forming a sea of stars. Gentle gales of silent wind rippled over the dark liquid, distorting the reflections from above. It all moved in a slow cycle. _Clear, faded. Clear, faded._

Cassian gazed out at the sea of stars, blinking slowly at the dim, blue-ish light the sky emitted. Him and Jyn were lying in the soft, damp sand, sharing their body heat as they rested. Jyn had laid her head down on his chest, and her quiet breath was hot against his neck.

She looked more at peace in her sleep, as if all her battle scars faded when she fell asleep. Cassian watched the rising and falling of her chest as she exhaled deeply, shifting to accommodate a more comfortable position at his side. He wanted to tell her everything. Every thought that he had narrowly dodged expressing. Why she was worth saving.

Why she deserved a second chance.

She curled her legs towards her stomach as Cassian placed a hand on her midsection and pulled her closer. A smile spread over her full lips as her heartbeat sped up a touch, and he could tell that she was awake. Jyn breathed out again, blowing wisps of hair out of her malachite irises.

"Can't sleep?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"No, no way. Not tonight." Cassian answered in a husky tone. Jyn laid her head back down and he wrapped his arms around her in the same way he had when the shockwave was pulsing towards them.

Tomorrow, they were going to get off this planet. They were going to leave with the sweet memory of their lost friends when they were still alive, and the terror of their near-death experience. And from now on...

They were going to protect each other. Cassian finally closed his eyes and leaned back asleep. Not long after that, the dark curtain of sleep robbed him of his consciousness and filled his mind with visions of the sea before him. The same stars he had been before his eyelids fluttered closed. The same rippling reflections in the water slowly churning due to the winds.

The next morning, Jyn's sea blue eyes opened to the sight of the blazing sunrise. She glanced down to see Cassian still asleep, and sat up in the sand. She reached for her jacket before warmth snaked around her hips and pulled her back down.

 _He's certainly awake_. Jyn thought. Cassian smirked at her, opening his dark eyes.

"Morning." She laughed quietly.

"Do you want to get off this damned wasteland today?" Cassian asked, sitting up and brushing sand off his bruised shoulders.

"Yes, I'd love that." Jyn replied.

"Well then, we should get to work now, shouldn't we?" Cassian said. He fashioned a crutch out of a fallen branch for Jyn, and they decided to cross through the shallow water over to the main island where what was left of the Imperial base resided. The pair of rebels limped through the soothing, cool shallows that soaked up to their waists.

Jyn let out a little wince as her boot crunched on a pebble, and she could feel Cassian tightening his grip on her hand. She steadied herself again and kept walking along. As they headed towards the beach, thoughts swirled through her mind.

However, the most prominent one was of the amount of times Cassian had done something in her favor. Back when she had seen him as cold and unforgiving, something in those amber eyes sparked a fiery feeling in her stomach.

Back on Jedha he had called for her to run and shot down one of Saw's rebels that was about to drop an explosive on her. One.

He had resisted killing her father on Eadu. Two.

He had come back to her when she most needed it. He had given her a true home, even if it was only for a few brief moments. Three.

He had shot Krennic before he could kill her. Four.

And lastly, he was going to take her back home. He was going to protect her. She was going to do the same. As they walked along, Jyn noticed some unusual glinting in the sand. She let go of his hand for a moment and brushed off the crusty layer of rubble on top of the shine, and revealed a chunk of metal. Jyn kept digging, ignoring the blisters forming on her already calloused hands.

She gasped in shock as the hull of a crashed cargo ship was revealed from underneath the sand.

"Cassian!" Jyn called, beckoning to him. Cassian turned and faced her, a curious look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked, approaching and bending down.

"I think I found a ship." Jyn said. She could immediately see the hope in his eyes as his lips parted a little bit. She dusted off a little more sand and watched his eyes flit over the features of the metal.

"It's damaged, but I think we can get out of the system." Cassian said. Jyn wanted to squeal with excitement, but she contained herself and joined Cassian in digging the ship out of the sand. It was a grueling task, and she had to constantly remind herself that it would be worth it in the end.

"We could go home." Jyn said quietly. Cassian just smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, closing her eyes.

Jyn couldn't help but notice that Cassian had bulked up a bit since she had first seen him. His shirt was damaged and torn, so his prominent muscles were more visible than before.

By sundown they had dug the worn ship out of the sand, and Cassian had found a way inside.

"Looks like a cargo ship for rebellion fighters." He commented, looking around the interior of the craft. "One of the back thrusters is long gone, but we can get out of here."

"I'll look for a medical kit." Jyn said, inquiring about the possible locations of one. She stepped into the back room and continued looking around as the ship began to lift into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ;3


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finally... we're home." She muttered, fighting back tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord here comes the angst

The ship made its way into the air with a few audible clunks, but was soon leaving the atmosphere of the planet. Cassian sighed in relief as he adjusted his hands to the odd steering controls, and fiddled with a few buttons and a keypad to set a course for Yavin 4. He pictured himself and Jyn going home, but then realized that they would most likely be separated by the medical crews. He had been hiding it, but Cassian had suffered a fractured wrist and several broken ribs. And to top it off, he had injured his left leg. Jyn was always there to support him (Literally and emotionally), but now... he couldn't bear even thinking of being separated from her.

Cassian was starting to dread getting back to the base. Even if him and Jyn were alive, they would be separated for who knows how long? At least they could be on medical leave, and try to reunite as soon as possible. He stepped into the room which Jyn resided in to check if she had discovered the medical kit she spoke of earlier.

"Any luck?" He asked, sitting down next to her on a rusty metal bench.

"Yes, and it has everything we need. Anesthetics, bacta and bandages." Jyn said, lifting up the kit and placing it on her lap. A metallic click sounded as she opened the kit and presented the contents to him.

"We should deal with your injuries first." Cassian spoke, gesturing towards her leg.

"No, you're worse than me, I can tell." Jyn insisted. After a little bit of persuasion (And not to mention kissing) she managed to convince Cassian his injuries needed attention before hers.

She pulled out a metal splint and a container of bacta to start on Cassian's leg. Jyn lifted his pant leg a little bit and secured the splint just below his knee, and then reached for the bacta. She smeared the clear, odd substance over his swollen leg with the pad of her thumb.

"Does it feel better?" She asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Much better." He replied. There was a sense of ease about the way he spoke, and Jyn knew he wasn't lying.

"Now then, let's get to work with you." Cassian said, a smile present on his lips. Jyn leaned against the wall as he worked her boots off and then looked down at her broken ankle. She was clearly in pain due to the look on her face.

"This might hurt a bit..." Cassian warned as he began to spread the bacta over Jyn's ankle. She let out a loud yelp of pain and winced a little bit, and then relaxed again.

"That's... much better." She breathed.

"You should get some rest. The ride isn't much longer, and I promise I will wake you when we get home." Cassian suggested.

"Alright, sure." Jyn agreed. She laid down on the bench and closed her eyes. Once he knew she was asleep, Cassian removed what was left of his jacket and placed it under her head so she could use it like a pillow. Jyn immediately looked more comfortable, and Cassian decided to sit down on what space was left on the bench. He kept watch of her, and only a few moments after he left was when she started to stir.

Jyn was having a nightmare- no, a night terror. Back when she was only sixteen and still lived with Saw Gererra, she would have night terrors three or four times a week.

She envisioned Bodhi getting blown to shards by a trooper with an explosive. Chirrut desperately reaching for the master switch and not making it in time. Baze calling Chirrut's name, howling for him. Begging him to keep fighting. Cassian falling down and never getting up. Then, it got even worse. She was standing on the same beach her and Cassian had survived on, but something was wrong. Everything was covered in ice. The remains of her comrades stood before her in chunks of ice, bloodied and broken. Jyn let out a cry of fear, and then her dream shifted again.

She was standing on the night sky, surrounded by stars and nebulae. The silhouette of a wolf stood before her, jet black and unmoving. Jyn took a few steps toward it before it abruptly turned around. The wolf's pelt was a mottled grey, and it had piercing blue eyes.

The wolf glared at her, raising its hackles and snarling. She could see the bloodied points of every single sharp tooth in its jaw. The wolf lunged for her, and that was the last thing she saw before she screamed herself awake. She knew who that wolf represented...

Krennic.

Cassian ran in from the cockpit, and saw her tearstained cheeks and quivering body.

"What happened?" He asked, rushing to her side.

"It was just a dream..." Jyn muttered, trying not to make him worry.

"Was it a nightmare?" Cassian questioned. Jyn nodded nervously, still trying to calm her nerves.

"I get them too. What happened in your dream?" He said, locking his gaze on hers.

"I was on Scarif... and everyone died, including you. I was alone, and I kept seeing how everyone was killed, and their mangled bodies. Then, this wolf attacked me. I think it represented Krennic..." Jyn sniffled. Cassian put an arm on her shoulder before he caught sight of Yavin's dense forest out the window.

"We're here." Cassian said, standing up. He walked back to the cockpit with Jyn at his side, and the two waited for the ship to land. Well, not really for it to land, more like for it to fall. The ship crashed into the pavement in front of the base, and Jyn and Cassian opened the hatch.

"Finally... we're home." Jyn muttered, fighting back more tears. When they emerged, they were swarmed by medical personnel and soldiers congratulating them.

Jyn suddenly realized she was not near Cassian. Two medical droids were attempting to drag her away, and she began fighting against them. Jyn threw a few punches at their metal bodies and cried out for Cassian. Like a wolf pup calling for its mother. The droids quickly realized what she was doing and sedated her. Her body fell limp in their arms as they continued dragging her away, adding to the distance between her and Cassian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This was my first try at angst in a long time, what did you think?


	4. Distortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I couldn't just let them take you away from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's gonna be plenty more angst coming this way now.

Jyn jolted awake to the sight of a blinding light hovering above her head. She shuddered at the sudden wave of cold that washed over her body as she squinted her eyes to adjust to the beam of bright light. Her clenched fists were bound to the sides of the bed she lay in, and the only garment she was wearing was a paper thin medical gown. Jyn let out a low growl as a droid entered the room and began reading out the analysis of her injuries.

"In your attempt to stay with Captain Andor, you tore every muscle in your back and reopened previously sealed cuts." The droid explained. Jyn just glared at him, her eyes bloodshot from the stress of the day before.

"Where is he?" She snapped, demanding an answer. The droid remained silent for a moment as Jyn struggled against her binders. She let out a yelp of pain and then fell back into her uncomfortable bed, her eyes still fixed on her only company.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Jyn hissed through clenched teeth.

"Captain Andor is two rooms away from you, and he has been awake for the past four hours. We will let you see him when you have fully recovered." The droid said, finally obliging to Jyn's request.

"Let me see him." She snarled.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that. Walking will hinder your recovery, and we simply cannot afford to let you get any more injured." The droid tried to explain, shaking it's head. Jyn felt tears sting her eyes as she laid her head down on the almost flat pillow, whimpering softly. The droid left the room and closed the door to give her some privacy. As soon as she knew it was gone, Jyn burst out into a fit of fury and sorrow. She shouted curses at the crew that had separated her from Cassian, and spiteful words about the Empire.

When she had finally run out of anger, Jyn tried to relax on her bed, but it was near impossible in her condition. Her back ached, and it was difficult to focus on sleeping when her breasts were so clearly visible through her medical gown. She closed her eyes and let a few more tears leak out before a conversation started in the room next door to hers.

Jyn recognized a familiar voice that only took her a moment to identify. The stuttering and wavering of the person's speech made it very obvious that it was Bodhi. She only caught little bits and pieces of the conversation, but she could tell that he was trying to reason with the crews. He must have known that she wanted to see Cassian.

 _Probably heard my cursing_. She thought. As the two spoke, she could hear whoever was suggesting that she should remain isolated slowly caving in to the idea of letting her see Cassian. The door of her room opened briefly, and she got a clear view of a pair of nervous looking brown eyes.

"Bodhi?" Jyn asked, still trying to grasp the reality of the situation. How could he have survived?

"I guess the Force has better use for us than our dead bodies, h-huh?" Bodhi replied, smiling brightly at her. Jyn laughed a little bit, and then her expression shifted back to the same one she had worn seconds before he entered the room.

"I heard you talking with the medical staff. Did you really manage to convince them to let us go?" Jyn asked.

"Yes. They agreed to let you go see Cassian later tonight." Bodhi replied, nodding. He could immediately see the smile that spread across Jyn's face. She reached for his hand and grasped it with her sore fingers.

"Thank you.." She praised.

"Jyn.. no one else made it off Scarif." Bodhi said, changing the subject. He was dodging eye contact, and she could tell that he felt guilty in the same way she did.

"I wish we weren't the only ones." Jyn whimpered, her tone dropping to a whisper. Suddenly, a thought appeared in her mind. Krennic had been given the body of a wolf in her dream.

Was it possible that the others had been given the same gift? And if they hadn't, why did Krennic deserve it?

She pictured Chirrut's glazed blue eyes on a canid with short black fur. The images of every single person she knew who died became present in her mind, even her father, who was a proud looking grey furred wolf.

"I-I should go... there's something I need to get to." Bodhi muttered as he stood up. Jyn bid him goodbye as he left the room and then laid her head back down. Everything that she had just heard made her feel like she could break off the binders that held her down to the bed. Jyn tried to calm her nerves, but her mind was going wild with images and visions of what could possibly happen.

She tried to calm herself down, but before she knew it, she was crying again. Not out of worry and sorrow this time, but out of excitement and happiness. Jyn didn't care that her chest was exposed to Cassian, and she knew he wouldn't care either. Finally, a doctor dressed in white walked into her room and carried the message she had been awaiting for the past few hours.

"You may visit Captain Andor now." He said. The doctor removed Jyn's binders and she immediately got on her feet. Her ankle protested as she limped through the hall, her eyes set on Cassian's room. She twisted the doorknob and listened to it creak open. Cassian was lying on the bed, just wearing a loose black shirt. His expression immediately brightened when he saw her.

Jyn leaped onto the bed and Cassian caught her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, still crying and whimpering.

"I couldn't just let them take you away from me." Jyn whispered. She pressed her lips to his and the two embraced under the white light of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ;3
> 
> (Sorry I published this one late)  
> There will be smut next chapter!


	5. Their Loving Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please... Cassian..." She moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we're done with the angst, it's time for some smutty smut. I've been looking forward to this, heheh.

There is NSFW in this chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

 

A short amount of time after Cassian and Jyn had been reunited, the medical staff permitted them to leave their room due to the amount of noise they made. (Most likely on purpose) They had chosen to go visit the base's cantina tonight, and take a well deserved break from everything that had been going on. After all, they only had two weeks to spend in peace until their medical leave was over.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Jyn asked as she walked beside Cassian, gripping his hand in her sweaty palm.

"Yes. It'll be fine, love." Cassian comforted, a smug look on his face. Jyn giggled as they walked through the doorway of the bar, disappearing into a crowd. He guided her down to a table and told her to wait there for a brief moment. Jyn nodded and then proceeded to fidget with a pen on the table, keeping herself busy while she waited. She had an issue with having to sit still for long periods of time, and that also troubled the doctors in helping her recover.

A few moments later, Cassian returned to the table with two bottles of white liquor. He had already started his, and Jyn could tell they would be falling asleep drunk tonight. She didn't even consider how hungover they would be tomorrow, and how frustrating it would be for the medical droids.

Soon, they were flat out drunk and waist deep in childhood stories, laughing and smirking at each other. Jyn gave Cassian a girlish smile he had never seen her flash before, and chuckled lazily. The other creatures in the cantina didn't seem to mind their presence, and rarely noticed them.

Jyn shifted over to Cassian's side of the table and sat down on his lap, kissing his stubbled cheek. He whispered lurid things in her ear, which made her shudder with the sudden idea of what they could get up to in their room later in the night. Jyn looked out the window, and then curiously took a few steps closer to it. Cassian followed her, interested in why she would get up during a moment between the two of them.

The howl of a wolf sounded from outside the window. It echoed through the trees of Yavin's dense forests, soon followed by three more cries. Jyn listened in carefully, and then remembered the calls of Krennic in her dream. His snarls and howls of fury. She quickly shook the thought off and listened to the wolves for a brief moment more before turning back to Cassian.

She took a few steps closer to him before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Tonight, I want you to fuck me." Jyn whispered. She slightly wet her lips with her tongue and then winked at Cassian. He had the decency to look taken aback for a moment, before his expression morphed into a wide smirk. His hands found their way to her back and her hips, lifting her small body into the air. Cassian swiftly carried her across the base back to their room. His fingers grasped the doorknob and twisted, opening the door. But before he could walk in, Jyn slipped out of his arms and gazed right into his drowsy eyes.

"I wonder if anyone will hear us..." Jyn said in a low, seductive tone Cassian had never heard her use.

"I wouldn't care if they did." He replied. And before he knew it, his lips had met with hers in a hungry kiss. It was a merciless crush of teeth and tongues against one another. Before anyone could discover them acting so intimately, Cassian swept Jyn off her feet and locked the door. He pulled the shutters of the room closed and flipped every light switch until the room was near pitch black.

Cassian gently laid Jyn down on the bed and she seized his lips again, this time more ravenously. Almost immediately, he started discarding Jyn's clothes into a heap of fabric on the floor. Cassian's belt went next, and then Jyn's tunic. He reached for the edge of her brown leggings and tugged them off her legs, which she kicked off onto the cold floor.

He kissed her again, deeply and more gently this time. Cassian's hands roamed over her beautiful curves, and up her naked back. Every touch burned and nearly made Jyn flinch. The simmering feel of his fingers fumbling for the clip on the back of her bra was beginning to drive her insane.

Finally, her bra joined the pile of discarded garments on the floor. Jyn swallowed hard and then sat up, revealing herself. Her nipples were hard, and her breasts rippled slightly due to the air conditioning in the room. Cassian pounced on her and pinned her to the mattress, smirking intently.

"Oh no! The sweet lover boy Cassian Andor has trapped me! Oh no, he's going to please me!" Jyn cried teasingly. Cassian didn't even respond, but his hands went straight to her chest. He caressed her firm tits beneath his hands, enjoying the arousing sounds of Jyn's moans. Cassian took one nipple in his mouth, and then the other. He kissed her thigh as he moved down, reaching for the edge of her last layer of clothing.

He grasped the edge of her waistband and then tore it off. Cassian began whispering things in her ears again. Words that put erotic visions in her head. She only caught small parts of his speech, like:

_Bury my face between your thighs and I'll make you scream. Spread your legs for me, honey._

Jyn couldn't even bear the thought anymore.

"Please... Cassian..." She whimpered. He moved down towards her femininity, and Jyn could feel his hot breath up against it. She knew she was already soaking wet, but the moisture increased as she felt Cassian gently kiss her soft folds, and then stick his tongue inside them. She cried out in pleasure as he reached deep inside her with his tongue. He moaned into her, which made Jyn want to scream. Cassian inserted one finger inside her slit, then two, then three.

He used his fingers to drive her out of her mind.

"That's it. Good girl. Come for me, sweetheart." Cassian purred. Jyn fulfilled his request, and he lapped up her fluids with his tongue. He kept pumping his fingers inside her femininity. Then his mouth was on her clit again, tracing circles with his tongue.

Jyn flipped him over onto the mattress and tore off what was left of his clothing, already panting. She traced her fingers over his thin, but toned chest, admiring all the features. His abs, the swath of brown curls and his fast breathing. Cassian used his left hand to gently play with her nipple as she began stroking his length. She took the tip in her mouth and gave it a few curious kisses before she began slipping it in and out of her lips.

Whatever she was doing, she was clearly doing it right due to the beads of liquid forming on the top of his cock. Cassian then rolled her back over with a grunt, and rubbed his tip up and down her slit. She lined herself up with him, and took a deep breath. Jyn moaned again as he began to enter her. As soon as they set the rhythm, Jyn was comfortable again. Her hair was loose around her cheeks, and her breasts bounced up and down as he thrusted into her.

"Ah Fuck... Jyn..." Cassian breathed. He then pulled out of her to her disappointment. Before Jyn could request him again, he slammed into her and she cried out in euphoria. It was glorious to have her riding him until the very pinnacle of intimacy, but with her back arched, whimpering his name...

Cassian reached another finger inside her until she let out a loud cry. He wondered what the soldiers at the base were thinking of the noises they were hearing coming from a medical room.

Suddenly, she felt the explosion of his love ripple through her. Jyn laid her head down on his chest, still panting and catching her breath. Her breasts squished up against his bare chest as she got comfortable. Cassian pulled the thin blanket over the two of them, and then whispered in her ear.

"Good night, Jyn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This one was quite long since NSFW takes a lot more description XD


	6. Wild and Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We've missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaagh I've been waiting to write this for so long! I am so sorry that this took so long, school has made it difficult to write.

The world slowly came into focus as Jyn's eyes fluttered open. Beams of light were filtering through the shutters on the windows into their room, creating a yellow hue. Jyn yawned and shifted, her naked body still pressed up against Cassian's. She gently shook him, awaiting the sight of his dark eyes.

"Morning." Jyn whispered as his amber irises revealed themselves.

"Morning, _sweetheart._ " Cassian drawled, barely opening his mouth.

Jyn giggled and stroked his stubble, smiling brightly at him. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as she stood up, shuddering at the touch of the cold floor beneath her bare feet. She foraged through the pile of discarded clothes from the night before, searching for her undergarments.

She was half dressed by the time Cassian was out of bed. He fumbled for his heavy combat trousers as Jyn tied her hair back in the same way she always had, a low bun with loose strands of hair around her cheeks. They both felt more rested than they had in a long time, and their wounds were beginning to heal fully.

Soon, they had shut the door of their room and were headed down to the main command room, hoping for an activity to pass the time.

"Good morning, Captain Andor." General Draven greeted as the pair of rebels passed through the doorway.

"Morning, General." Cassian greeted.

"I am assuming that you have come for a task, have you not?" He asked. Cassian subtly nodded, and Jyn decided to stay quiet.

"Odd to end your medical leave so soon, but that is understandable. I will arrange a night watch around the base for the both of you." Draven said. "You are to survey the surroundings of the base and keep watch on the sky from dusk until dawn."

"Affirmative, general." Cassian agreed. They gave Draven a subtle goodbye and then decided to search for Bodhi. He was the reason they had been reunited, after all.

It only took half an hour to track him down, as he was assisting the staff in the medbay.

"O-oh, hi Cassian." Bodhi stuttered, noticing him first.

"Hey, Bodhi." Cassian replied calmly.

"Wh-what are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Just checking on you. I wanted to thank you for talking the staff into letting us reunite." Cassian explained.

"That was no problem, h-heheh." Bodhi replied bashfully.

"We really appreciate it." Jyn chimed in, smiling brightly. Bodhi nodded shyly, and then spoke up again.

"Draven agreed to let me fly again once I've fully recovered."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Jyn said, her excitement present in her tone.

"It'll a-almost be like the old times, right?" Bodhi said, his speech wavering as his smile disappeared. "It... will... never be like the old times." He corrected himself.

"We can live knowing that no one will forget them." Cassian offered, hoping to lighten the mood. It was obvious that Bodhi wanted to get back to work, so Jyn and Cassian chose to leave him alone.

 _We could have died on Scarif. We should have died on Scarif._ Jyn thought darkly.

Soon, the time came for their night watch. Jyn and Cassian collected their blasters and headed outside. The air was fresh and cool, and a gentle breeze ever so slightly stirred the leaves of the thick jungle that surrounded the base. She took in a deep breath and then gestured for Cassian to follow her. They paced around the base hand in hand, senses alert for any possible threat that could emerge from the mess of foliage before them.

For the most part, it was quite calm around the base. The occasional bird would shoot out from the branches and glide up into the sky, but that was about all the disturbance that they had identified. Jyn and Cassian had grown tired of their grueling task, and decided to sit down for a rest.

"Feels good to be up and moving again, huh?" Jyn whispered to Cassian.

"Sure does," He replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few moments, observing the sky above them. What seemed to be the same stars that they had seen on Scarif hung above them, casting a dim light over their bodies.

Suddenly, a fern that lay a few yards before them rustled violently as a dark figure darted past. Cassian reached for his blaster, but his hand went slack as the creature emerged from the forest, revealing itself.

It was a small wolf with a short jet black pelt, and the exact same glazed eyes Chirrut once had. The wolf's black lips curled up into a smile as Jyn and Cassian stood up, running towards the creature.

"We've missed you." The wolf said. It even sounded like Chirrut, so it just had to be him.

"Chirrut?" Jyn asked, looking at his blind eyes with wonder. _What does he mean by we?_

"Yes. I've come home." He said, bowing his head curtly. 

"How did you come back?" Cassian asked.

"The force has better use for us than our dead bodies." Chirrut explained. "And I didn't come alone."

Just in time as he said that, the undergrowth rustled once again and another larger wolf emerged. It had a mottled brown pelt flecked with grey, and a wild looking mane on the back of its neck. A small tuft of fur on its chin resembled a beard, and one strand of hair on the wolf's left cheek was braided. and Jyn immediately recognized its large, dark eyes.

" _Baze_!" She cried, running out to the wolf. Jyn wrapped her arms around his fur covered shoulders, burying her face in his mane.

"We could never just leave you. I hate to admit it, but Chirrut was right, the force has always been here." Baze admitted, flashing a grin at his blind friend. Chirrut shifted his paws and smiled back awkwardly. Jyn turned back to Cassian as she felt a thought forming in her head.

"We are one with the force, and the force has made us one." Jyn remarked, putting an arm around Cassian's shoulders. He smiled as she stroked his stubble and a voice chimed out.

"Ugh, you two. Always so mushy around me."

Cassian nearly jumped out of his skin when he recognized the voice. He whirled around and caught sight of a dark grey wolf with lost looking yellow eyes.

"Kaytoo!" He called. The wolf dashed up to him and knocked him over into a pile of fallen leaves.

"We had a ninety seven percent chance of remaining dead."

"We've always been good at defying impossible odds." Cassian whispered. He tried to embrace Kaytoo, but he smacked his hands away with a swipe of his paw. Cassian chuckled and then grabbed him by the ears, pulling him closer.

"Jyn, there is one last wolf we'd like you to see." Kaytoo said, squirming free of Cassian's grasp. He motioned with his head to the thicket where all the wolves had emerged, and one last creature materialized from the shadows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord I love the idea of wolf characters! ^^
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have to keep fighting..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes more angst :)

The creature that emerged was a very large, muscular male wolf. He had a long, bushy tail and a deep scar across his muzzle. Two piercing blue irises stared right into Jyn's eyes before the wolf's gaze softened.

"I've missed you, my _Stardust._ " The wolf said as a lock of grey fur fell between his eyes.

"Father!" Jyn cried, recognizing Galen's voice. She felt tears flood her vision as she threw her arms around the wolf. Jyn choked out a weak sob as she recognized her father's touch. He rested his muzzle on her shoulder as she shuddered against his thick fur. Jyn pulled away and then smiled at him, wiping her tearstained cheeks. She sniffled a bit and let out a laugh of relief.

"Your mother was right in trusting the force." He managed to utter. Cassian then took a few steps towards Galen as a guilty look spread across his face.

"Galen... I am so sorry for what happened to you. I tried to stop the rebellion fighters, I really did... but they wouldn't listen to me. And the reason why I came up there, was to _kill you_." Cassian admitted, hanging his head in shame.

"It's no surprise that the alliance wanted me dead. But you never pulled the trigger, did you?" Galen said, his sharp eyes focused on Cassian. He took a few steps closer towards the captain and faced him, speech forming in his head.

"You were willing to stand up against your own fury. You make my daughter the happiest woman in the galaxy. And I owe _you_ for that." Galen remarked.

"Thank you..." Cassian said quietly and modestly.

"How did you know all that?" Jyn asked.

"The force told us. We never really left." Chirrut explained.

"There is a one hundred percent chance that all we're going to hear from Chirrut is something about the force." Kaytoo mumbled, rolling his yellow eyes.

"We should be going now. It's nearly dawn." Baze said, gesturing back towards the thicket they had appeared from.

"Will we see you again?" Jyn asked, almost reluctant to let the wolves go.

"I am sure of it. Farewell for now, my Stardust." Galen bid goodbye, dipping his head as he stepped back out into the jungle. Jyn and Cassian sat in silence as the wolves slowly disappeared into the thick foliage, one by one. Once they were all gone, their pawprints disappeared as if they had never been there. Jyn placed a hand on the soft earth where Galen had previously left a print, and felt no trace of it.

 _I can't tell if I'm dreaming_. Jyn thought, still trying to get a grip on reality.

"Come on, we should head back to the base and watch for a little longer. Then we can have a break inside and get some sleep." Cassian said. Jyn nodded and followed him out of the jungle, returning to the base she had called home. The blazing sun began to rise above the treetops, casting powerful yellow and orange beams over the planet. It reminded Jyn of the singing fires of Scarif, and she wasn't able to shake the thought.

Once the sun was at its highest point in the sky, Jyn and Cassian re-entered the base. Fighters all around were giving them brief stares due to their groggy, sleepless forms that looked like they could collapse at any moment. They returned to their medical quarters, and both fell right into bed.

Jyn's mind was as active as ever, once again. She was free of nightmares this time though, which was odd. The dream mostly relived her and Cassian's intimate session from last night, and showed her pleasant visions of the wolves striding through the countryside.

It was relaxing, actually.

She watched her father leading the wolves through the woods, loping over low rolling hills and leaping gracefully over protruding tree roots. His paws ever so slightly grazed the soil as he kept running endlessly, occasionally glancing briefly up at the sea of stars above him. The cycle went on and on, the same visions repeating in Jyn's head.

Suddenly, her mind changed course. Jyn knew that pleasant dreams never lasted long, mostly in her case. The wolves cried out in terror as Krennic emerged from the jungle, snarling as his grey eyes fixed on their shaking bodies.

Jyn jolted awake and sat up. She was still fully clothed, and Cassian was fast asleep next to her. Jyn rubbed her sweat soaked forehead and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked over to the clock on her left and read the time.

6:30 AM.

Jyn swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Cassian groaned and rolled over, giving her a clear picture of his back. He must have stripped while she was asleep. Jyn left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Just as she walked across the fighter hangar, General Draven approached her.

"Erso, come with me." He ordered subtly. Before Jyn could question him, he already began to walk away. She followed hesitantly as he lead her to the very same room where she had first been interrogated.

"We have plans for you and Captain Andor." Mon Mothma said, walking into the room. Jyn gave them a confused look and quirked a brow.

"We're going to send you back to the front lines." Draven revealed suddenly, his gaze unwavering. Jyn masked her sorrow and shock into an indifferent mask and stormed out of the room, not even bothering to explain herself. She strutted out of the room and began heading back to her and Cassian's quarters, shooting aggressive looks at the pilots who flit their eyes her way.

Jyn had been looking down so much that she barely even realized that she had walked into Cassian.

"Jyn? What are you doing out here so early? I came looking for you." Cassian asked.

"They've really gone and done it now..." Jyn murmured. Cassian cocked his head in confusion as she seized him in an embrace.

"They're putting us back on the front lines. We have to keep fighting..." Jyn whimpered, tears leaking from her tired eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Once again, the next chapter will be delayed. I have exams coming up and need to study :(


	8. Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's not dead... But why does he deserve to live?"

Cassian's jaw went slack in shock as Jyn finished speaking. Tears leaked from her tired, bloodshot eyes as he pulled her closer. He kept trying to reassure himself that it would be alright, but he had already figured that their lives would be thrown into jeopardy once again.

"Where are they sending us?" Cassian asked, his voice muffled by Jyn's mussed hair.

"I don't know. That was all Draven could say before I stormed off." Jyn replied, her voice wavering with fear. Memories flooded back to Cassian, filling him with dread. The deadly storm of flame blooming on the horizon of the beach. The pained look in Jyn's eyes when they were in the elevator.

"Go back to our quarters. I'll ask Draven what our mission is." Cassian said, placing a hand on Jyn's shoulder. She nodded silently and walked off, slamming the door behind her.

 _She hasn't been this angry since Eadu_. Cassian thought. He headed back to the same command room Jyn had been informed of their impending mission. Draven and Mothma were still standing there, not bothered by his or Jyn's actions.

"I heard you'd like us to be on front lines once again." Cassian said, a touch of frustration present in his voice.

"You are indeed right. I would like you and Erso to return to Jedha and survey the remains of the Holy City. If there is anything left, you must tell us immediately." Draven spoke.

"When should we leave?" Cassian asked.

"Tonight." Draven answered. Not wanting to pursue any further question, Cassian subtly dipped his head and walked out of the room, swallowing hard as he headed back to his and Jyn's quarters. He twisted the doorknob and peeked inside to see Jyn on the bed, hair down and cheeks stained with more tears.

Cassian approached her a little more before she spoke up.

"I should have known this was coming. It was stupid of me to end our medical leave early."

"It's not your fault. You had reason to, and I hate being contained just like you do." Cassian reassured her, sitting down next to her.

"When are we leaving?" She questioned as Cassian patted the spot on the bed next to him. She shifted up next to him and sighed.

"Tonight. Draven will come get us when it's time to go." He replied. 

Her and Cassian made their way towards the base, and noticed a ship waiting for them. It seemed to be a small cargo/fighter ship just big enough to contain a cockpit and at least one spare storage area. Draven walked off once Cassian and Jyn began stepping up the ramp. Before Cassian could close the hatch, he spotted a pair of yellow eyes carefully watching him from around the corner.

"You could use a co-pilot, y'know." Kaytoo said as his claws clicked on the metal.

"Fine, come on in before anyone sees." Cassian replied gruffly, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, wanna come with me?" Jyn asked.

"Sure." Cassian answered. The two rebels slipped out of the base when no one was looking, and headed out into the thick jungle. It was a pleasant day, and the sun was shining brightly above them. Leaves rustled as they brushed past them, just endlessly wandering and pacing in loops.

Eventually, Cassian found a particularly appealing sector of the forest to settle down in. It was a clearing next to a pond and several moss covered fallen logs would serve well as seats. Cassian sat down soon to be joined by Jyn on his lap. He could tell she had her eye on the pond, tracing the way the gentle waves lapped up and down the grassy shore of their own accord.

It was almost like the pattern he had observed on Scarif. The reflection of the sky was distorted as well, and then cleared, and then distorted once again. Cassian reached up to gently tuck back a strand of hair that had fallen between Jyn's eyes. She turned around and smiled warmly at him as he took her into an embrace. The two held each other for several minutes in silence, like they had many times before.

Everything was calm. Everything was quiet. They actually managed to fall asleep for a few hours.

_Until the sound of a sickening crack echoed through the trees._

Jyn immediately jumped to her feet. The sound had sent chills down her spine, as she recognized it as the crack of a bone, a horrifying sound she hoped to never hear again. Jyn cautiously ventured into the trees with Cassian hot on her heels. When she reached the source of the sound, she nearly passed out from the immediate shock.

What stood before her was a thin, gnarly looking wolf tearing into a mutilated corpse. Its teeth were glinting and bloodstained, along with the white fur around its muzzle. When the creature looked up, Jyn recognized the same sickly looking grey eyes from her dream.

_Krennic._

He looked different than he had in her dream, though. His pupils were just tiny black slits, and his eyes were red and bloodshot. Every second he was either digging his claws into the earth or quivering, which displayed that he was near being no longer mentally stable. When their eyes met, Krennic immediately fled out into the forest.

Jyn leaned down to survey the carcass. It was the body of a golden furred wolf, eyes still open with an expression of fear frozen in its green irises. Its jaw was hanging down in shock. Thankfully it wasn't any of the reincarnated wolf forms of her friends, but this sight was still concerning. The wolf's chest was torn open, and broken ribs jutted out of its bloodied pelt.

When Jyn gently shifted the body to view its throat, she yelped out in surprise. It had clearly been torn out viciously, and the ravenous claw marks around it were unmistakable.

"This is the same wolf from your dream." Cassian observed.

"He's not dead... but why does he deserve to live?" Jyn said. Cassian shrugged subtly in answer as Draven called their names from the base.

"Come on, let's go." Jyn spoke briskly, changing the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahey. Good thing I managed to get this up in time!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! ;)


	9. Fade Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was all just left to fade away..."

Jyn and Cassian both kept following the sound, quickly emerging from the dense jungle. Draven nodded in acknowledgment of their presence as they boarded the shuttle he had instructed them to go to. Both of the rebels slowed their pace as they stepped up into the cramped shuttle interior.

Low light filtered through the windows, and only two rooms resided within the small ship. A cockpit and a simple, empty room with several medical kits and a few spare blasters hung on the wall.

"You could use a co-pilot." A voice sounded from outside the shuttle. Cassian smiled at that familiar voice and shifted his feet awkwardly.

"Come on in." He said gruffly, but his expression spoke different words. Kaytoo leaped up into the hatch just as it was closing and darted past Cassian into the cockpit.

"I will no longer be able to help you fly due to my inconvenient limbs, but I can still make calculations." Kaytoo spoke.

"You'll probably still say everything that comes to mind, huh?" Jyn laughed as she walked in from the spare room.

"Count on it, Erso." Kaytoo snapped, baring his teeth jokingly for a brief moment. Jyn giggled even more as she sat down on the hard metal chair that the cockpit provided.

"Alright, our task is simple. We go to Jedha, see if we can find anything in its remains, then come back to the base and report." Cassian explained.

"Seems easy enough," Jyn commented as Cassian fiddled with the controls to get the ship to lift off into the air.

"I bet you two are going to do something a little more than search for remains here." Kaytoo chuckled with a snarky look on his muzzle.

"Sure we will." Jyn smirked. She tiptoed over to Cassian and planted a kiss on his stubbled cheek. His face instantly went bright red and Kaytoo almost fell over laughing. He thumped his paws on the floor and his chest heaved so much it appeared difficult to breathe.

"We'll arrive on Jedha in approximately half an hour. I sincerely hope you can get your act together by then, Kay." Cassian grunted as he walked off into the spare room. Jyn followed and left the still snickering wolf in the cockpit alone.

She stepped into the room and saw Cassian holding the same blaster he had used on Eadu, a guilty look plastered on his face.

"I think about that all the time." Cassian said, and then paused as he looked up at Jyn.

"How I had every chance to pull the trigger." He finished. Jyn stayed silent for a moment and sat down next to him.

"You never did. My father himself forgave you." She said quietly. "Why didn't you?"

"I thought about you. How- you cared about everything. You cared enough to help that child I thought was beyond saving. And Galen... I saw that in him. He really was the one who dispatched the pilot." Cassian remarked. Jyn looked stunned, and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him the same knowing look she had in the elevator on Scarif.

"We've all done terrible things on behalf of the rebellion." Jyn whispered, repeating Cassian's words. "And we believed that they were for a cause. A cause we believed in."

"Welcome home." Cassian said again. Jyn felt a pang of emotion in her heart as a tear drifted down her cheek. She almost felt like they were on Scarif again, just holding each other in the bright light of the beam that should have ended their lives. They both knew deep down that they have no right to feel alive.  _They have no right to be alive._

Jyn choked out a sob and began crying more hysterically in Cassian's shoulder. He buried his hands in her hair and rubbed her back until she went quiet, but her lithe form was still shuddering in his arms. When it was time for them to really go, she wanted it to be like that. Cocooned in Cassian's arms and surrounded by a deadly, crimson sunset. She wanted to lose what was left of her life to a wave of whiteness.

After what felt like an eternity, they parted.

"We'll arrive on Jedha soon. We should... probably go back and check on Kaytoo." Cassian said. Jyn nodded and wiped her eyes one more time before walking into the cockpit. Kaytoo was fast asleep on the floor, his eyelids sealed shut. Jyn pulled her vest over her shoulders and draped her scarf around her neck.

Cassian pulled on his jacket and thick gloves as he swiftly piloted the ship into a landing. The hatch opened and was filled with a blinding white light as Jyn's grip on her blaster tightened. When her vision finally cleared, she gasped in shock. Jedha looked even more barren than before.

It was just a mess of rock and sand burnt black, and the civilians that were lucky had been turned to dust. A few bodies were visible, and despite being used to the sight of mutilated bodies, these ones made bile claw its way up her throat.

"It... was all just left to fade away..." Jyn uttered. She took a few steps out towards the rubble and resisted the urge to put her head in her hands. Cassian walked up next to her and beckoned to Kaytoo. The wolf cringed as his paws touched the black dust, trying to get the least amount of it lodged in his fur.

Jyn paced around the mess of what had once been a warzone and contemplated the consequences of the Empire's actions. Everything, _literally everything_ was gone. It was all just dust, which would soon fade away. Jedha would be forgotten in a matter of time.

She pictured the poor residents of the holy city crying out for help.

But nobody came. Not a single sound could silence the wrathful screeches of the Empire's weapon.

She shook off the thought and kept pacing until the tip of her boot nudged an object. Jyn brushed away the ashes around the item, to reveal a glittering pale green gem lodged in a chunk of rock. She tore it out with ease and began to read the text scratched into the jewel.

 _"Baze and Chirrut. United by the Force. We are one with the Force, and the Force has made us one."_ Jyn read aloud. Cassian swiftly moved up next to her and his eyes flit over the gem.

"Come on, we should head back. There's nothing left here." Cassian said, choking back what he had really wanted to express. Jyn nodded silently and made her way through the ruins back to their ship. Kaytoo was waiting by the hatch, whisking his tail impatiently.

No one said a word as they took off back into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahey.  
> I'm tired.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! ;)


	10. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't tell if I'm dreaming or not."

Jyn wasn't wrong.

No one spoke a word about Jedha. Not a single rebel in the many that inhabited Yavin IV even seemed to think about it anymore.

"Draven's calling you two down to the command room. You'd best be going." Kaytoo said, whisking his bushy tail.

"What about you?" Jyn asked as she reached for her vest.

"I plan on staying here. Draven probably won't appreciate a wild animal running around the base." He replied.

"Good point. Hide in one of the cabinets, and don't make a sound." Cassian agreed, turning back to watch the wolf slink off into the shadows of the ship. Him and Jyn began making their way towards the room, just barely fighting off the biting fatigue seeping through their blood.

When they reached the command room, everything seemed normal until Jyn noticed a hologram on the desk. It was inactive and was displaying nothing, but there was a data chip inserted in the side of the machine. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, but said nothing.

"We have another mission for you. And this time, it is of critical importance." Mon Mothma spoke up, stepping a little closer to the large table.

"We will send you to the planet Kyovo in attempt to catch someone who is causing the rebellion a great deal of trouble. Kyovo is inhabited by creatures resembling anthropomorphic canines classified under the name of Rhikaas." Draven explained, turning on the hologram and displaying an image of a Rhikaa.

"So... who are you intending for us to catch?" Jyn asked. Draven flipped a switch on the hologram to display another image, this one a close up of a Rhikaa's face.

It was hard to tell the color of the creature's fur due to the bluish tint of the hologram, but the two could easily tell that it resembled a hyena like creature. It had a long mane of hair that ran up its neck and fell between its ears. The creature's eyes were oddly piercing, and unnerved Cassian a little bit as he stared into them. Even though the image was blurry, the blood on the Rhikaa's teeth was clearly visible.

"This is Kuna Alfheim. She has been attacking our pilots, killing our soldiers with the smallest provocation and collecting Kyber crystals. She also has a complete map of our base and its location." Draven explained.

"However, she is likely not using her true name. As far as we know, this is not Kuna Alfheim. This is Silica Nightlock."

Jyn froze as he said that. Nightlock... she had heard that name before.

"Nightlock, huh? Is she the daughter of Rinn Nightlock?" Cassian questioned.

"We believe so. And she is just as murderous and dangerous as her father. If you see her, kill her on sight and bring back to us the items that she has stolen. You leave tomorrow at 4:00 AM." Draven finished. Cassian and Jyn nodded curtly, and then headed out of the room.

"We better tell Kaytoo. He'll want to know that we're going on a seriously dangerous mission." Cassian said. Jyn just nodded subtly and avoided his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked as they approached the ramp of the ship.

"This is just like your mission to kill my father. It's a repeat. We know nothing of Silica... think about it. She could be just as vulnerable as Galen." Jyn protested.

"If she's not the person they think she is.. then I'll disobey orders again. We'll disobey orders." Cassian comforted. Jyn smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder, and then spotted Bodhi out of the corner of her eye.

 _Bodhi hasn't met the wolves... I bet he would want to._ Jyn thought as she approached him. He was working on a damaged ship, repairing the wings.

"Oh- h-hey Jyn." Bodhi greeted, obviously startled by her presence.

"There's... something I'd like you to see." Jyn said, awkwardly shifting her feet.

"Sure. What is it?" Bodhi asked as he shucked off his gloves and followed her.

"Kinda hard to explain. You'll know when we get there." She answered. The two walked up the ramp of Cassian's new ship, and Jyn beckoned to the room that held the cabinets. She reached for the knob on one, and silently twisted it. When it came open, it revealed Kaytoo, eyes wide open in wonder.

"We thought we were the only ones who made it off Scarif... turns out that is not so." Jyn smiled.

"Kaytoo? Is that really you?" Bodhi asked, a bright smile spreading across his face. He recognized the wolf immediately, despite his different body.

"Yes, it is indeed me. How did you know? Was it my eyes?" He asked. Even though he was almost a living being, his eyes still looked partially robotic. Bodhi felt tears rush to his eyes as he placed a hand on the wolf's back.

"I can't tell if I'm dreaming or not." Bodhi sighed.

"Kaytoo's not the only one who came back." Jyn added. She immediately saw Bodhi perk up and smiled back at him.

"I bet you're glad it's not just me. Miss Erso is getting real sick of my nonsense." Kaytoo laughed.

"You're more of a hyena than a wolf. Now come along." She giggled. The three quickly made their way out of the base and into the deep jungle of Yavin. Kaytoo called for them, and hope surged through Jyn when she heard the dense foliage rustle intensely. Three other wolves emerged from the trees, and she felt her heart swell a little.

Bodhi seemed the happiest to see Galen.

"We- we did it, Galen. The alliance has the plans... and I listened... I listened to what was in my heart." Bodhi uttered, still shocked at the sight of his long lost friend.

"You did well." Galen praised, smiling. The blazing sun finally sunk beneath the canopy and disappeared. Instead of its light, the sky was filled with thousands of tiny stars.

After what felt like an eternity, they had been reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, I'll get the next part out as soon as possible!


End file.
